Shinji Hirako
'Introduction' Shinji Hirako (平子 真子, Hirako Shinji) is the captain of the 5th Division in the Gotei 13. His lieutenant is Momo Hinamori. He also served as a recruiter and the de facto leader of the Visored. He was also a Captain over 100 years ago prior to his exile and was reinstated to his old post sometime after the battle against Sōsuke Aizen. He is also the proxy commander of the 5th Division of the Alliance under Jellal Fernades. Personality 'History (Bleach Manga )' 'Five world war: Fairy Tail Campaign' Introduction Arc March On, Allied Forces Red Willow Arc Anemones Plains Arc Nirvana Arc Tenrou Arc Relationships Powers and Abilities As the De Facto Leader of the Visoerd and a captain of the 5th Division of the Gotei 13, Shinji is a powerful fighter, as such the Alliance him assigned as a captain of the Commander Proxy of the 5th Division, to his strength and experienced in leadership. He showed this by defeating Erza Knightwalker, and leading the 5th Division against the along with Erza Scarlet and Sajin Komamura, 2 Tails. Immense Spiritual Power: As a captain, he has an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. Being a Visored, Shinji possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. His spiritual pressure is said to be monstrous, as stated by Erza Knightwalker. He was even able to exert some of his spiritual pressure to dispersed the wind attack by Erza Knighwalker Vacuum Spear, Mel Force. His Reiatsu is said to be monstrous. Master Swordsman: Shinji is implied to be a powerful combatant, being a Shinigami captain and the unofficial leader among the Visored. At one point, when Shinji begins to fight against Ichigo Kurosaki, the other Visored mention that Ichigo is foolish to battle Shinji, proven by the fact that Shinji is not taking the battle seriously (albeit Ichigo was also holding back, because he was trying to suppress his inner Hollow). Shinji is also able to hold off Mashiro Kuna during her Hollowfication without releasing his sword, though it took some effort. He was also able to fend off Kaname Tōsen while also trying to resist his Hollowfication. Shinji took on Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the 6th Espada, maintaining his calm in the face of the destruction Grimmjow brought to the battle and pushing the Espada back with little effort, using only his Hollow mask and his swordsmanship skill. He was even able to fight on even par with Erza Knightwalker, despite her mastery when using a spear, even Knightwalker herself admitted he was experienced swordsman. Shunpo Expert: Shinji excels in Shunpo, easily outmaneuvering Grimmjow, the sixth Espada and a master of Sonído, during their clash. As a captain, even before he became a Visored, he was the first to arrive to save Hiyori during the Hollowfication Incident, even when Lisa had a head-start and all the other captains left later at the same time. Shinji is also very quick at close range: during his assault on Aizen, he perceived and dodged Tōsen's sneak attack while sustaining only a small scratch above his left eye. Hachigen Ushoda even stated he was the fastest of all the Visoerd's. Kidō Expert: '''While he has never used Kidō in battle, Shinji possesses enough proficiency to, without warning, put Ichigo into a dream state and dispel Aizen's illusions. '''Zanpakutō Sakanade (逆撫, Counter Stroke): In its sealed form, it resembles a normal katana. The hilt and sheath are red, and its guard is shaped like an hourglass. * Shikai: The release command is "Collapse" (倒れろ, taorero). In its Shikai state, the pommel becomes a large ring that allows Sakanade to rotate around Shinji's hand without him actually gripping any part of the Zanpakutō. This movement relates to his sword's special ability. The first few inches of the blade are covered by an extension of the cross-guard. Sakanade's blade is straight and slim, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point. There are five holes along the sword's length. *: Shikai Special Ability : Sakanade's Shikai ability creates a Sakasama no Sekai (逆様の世界, Inverted World). When spun, the sword creates a pink mist. Those who smell its pleasant aroma fall subject to an optical illusion. Shinji describes the release technique as something like a trump card. Up and down, left and right as well as forward and backward are reversed. However, it is not just the sense of direction that is changed; the opponent's eyesight, direction of incoming attacks, and injury locations are also inverted. Shinji claims that countering the damage from the inverted directions simply by processing it all within the mind is not possible. No matter how powerful the opponent, especially if one is accustomed to fighting, their body will not be able to adapt due to their reflexes preventing proper reaction, which causes them to continuously succumb to the power's effect. The effect of the Inverted World can be targeted at or neglected from specific opponents, making it ideal for use in group fighting. It also severely affects the equilibrium of those its power is used on giving them vertigo, causing confusion, disorientation and/or nausea. Shinji has further trained in its use to allow it to invert the words that he says as well. * Bankai: Sakashima Yokoshima Happōfusagari (逆様邪八宝塞, Reversed Evil Eight Treasure Blockade): When activated, a '' nadeshiko'' flowe-shaped pedestal appears under Shinji's feet. According to Shinji, his Bankai is so dangerous, that he has been banned by the Soul Society to use it, he is only allowed to use in case of extreme emergency and if he is outnumbered and doesn't have any allies within his radius. ** Bankai Special Ability: '''Described by Shunsui Kyoraku as a bankai that "does not distinguish between friend and foe", it affects everyone within the radius of its reiatsu. Disorienting the opponent's perception rather than their senses of sight and hearing, it causes the the affected parties to believe that friends are foes and vice versa. However, because of this, its use is limited to fights where Shinji is outnumbered. Its use is also limited when allies are present, as it is likely to result in friendly fire. '''Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Shinji's Hollow mask strongly resembles a pharaoh's mask, with a short, flowing hood hanging down the back of his neck. When donning his Hollow mask, Shinji's sclera turn completely black, and his irises become grey. : Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Shinji's Hollow powers supplement his Soul Reaper powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. :* Cero: Shinji gathers energy that is displayed in a horizontal line at his fist. He then releases a crimson Cero with an extremely wide arc and devastating force. The Cero from a distance is powerful enough to cause grievous injury to an Espada of at least rank six, even at minimal power. :* Bala: Trivia Category:5th Division Category:Visored Category:Soul Society Category:Soul Reaper Category:Captain Category:Male Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Proxy Category:Bankai User Category:Swordsmen Category:Immense Power Category:Hybrid Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:5th Fleet Category:Keen Intellect Category:Soul Reaper Captain Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Military Personnel